highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Gram
Gram is the strongest Demon Sword also known as the Demonic Emperor Sword. Summary The strongest Demon Sword created, Gram was previously wielded by the original Siegfried who used it to slay the Dragon King Fafnir, though Fafnir was later revived by the Norse Gods. In the present day, it was wielded by Siegfried, a former member of the Hero Faction in the Khaos Brigade, prior to his death in which Gram abandoned Siegfried and chose Yuuto Kiba as its new wielder. Appearance Gram is a large double-edged sword that has vibrant colors despite being a Demon Sword. The pommel is a gold cone-like shape with the addition of a triangle attached to the pommel, the triangle is missing the base and the middle of it because of the pommel and the handle is colored with a mix of red and purple. The crossguard is a rectangular bar colored black, with gold symbols etched onto it a brown X-mark in the middle, and features a red semi-circle protrusion on both sides of the crossguard. The blade is black with a red edge, but a red aura sometimes shrouds it giving it a dark red color all around. The blade itself is fairly long and near the tip, it curves upwards, then curves back in. The blade also sports three hollow holes in the form of a triangle and is located in the middle of the blade curving upwards. At the bottom of the blade, there is a piece of metal, acting as a fuller, it has red lines on it that increase in height but it stays on the golden part and the fuller at the bottom is in the shape of a rectangle standing upwards, the difference is that the top left has a large amount taken of off it, which makes the left side shorter compared to the right. Further along the blade is a golden design, which looks like a blade, with two black rectangles connected by a line and the tip of it goes out by a small degree and goes back into the tip of the blade, the tip part of the blade design is two black modified squares and a black diamond-like circle shape. Abilities Gram is a Demon Sword with a Dragon Slayer ability imbued. It also has the destructive power equivalent to that of the Durandal, which causes Yuuto to compare it to a combination of both Ascalon and Durandal, but does not require any charging time like the Durandal, making it more powerful. It is also sharper than the Holy Demonic Swords Yuuto can create. Weakness Despite Gram's massive power, it has one major flaw, if anything anyone wields carelessly, then they will get their lifespan trimmed, which increases with continuous usage, eventually killing the wielder. Trivia *Gram means "wrath". *In The Nibelungenlied, as translated by Margaret Armor, it is named Balmung. During Richard Wagner's work, Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung), it is referred to as Nothung. References Category:Demon Sword Category:Mythological Figures Category:Weapons Category:Featured Article